Sherman's Five Nights at Freddy's
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Post MPAS. Having been fired from his last job, Sherman is in need of a new one to help pay for his first car, he is hired to be the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza with no questions asked. But as the week progresses, Sherman becomes wrapped into the mystery behind this family friendly restaurant's deepest and darkest secret. Please R&R!
1. You're Hired!

** A/N: Welcome one and all to an MPAS crossover with one of the most popular horror games on the internet today and has had several 'Let's Play' videos about it. 'Five Nights at Freddy's'. This is about Sherman at 16, getting a job in order to pay for something he wants, but becomes wrapped in the mystery of his new work place's history as well as the creepy robots inside it with him. So, enjoy!**

Sherman walked in through the front door of the penthouse he lived in with his adopted father, Mr. Peabody. The redheaded sixteen-year-old wasn't wearing his work uniform from the restaurant he worked at as a waiter and he had a rectangular slip of paper in his hand.

"Oooooh" Sherman groaned in frustration as he landed backwards on the couch.

"Sherman? Is that you?" a voice called out. Mr. Peabody came into the living room to see his son with a sad look on his face lying down on the couch.

"Are there any other humans with flaming red hair and circular rimmed glasses you know?" asked Sherman in a tone that would tell some one to Screw Off.

"Sherman, what is wrong? I can tell something is wrong" Peabody asked.

"I got fired at work today" Sherman said after taking a deep breath and placing both hands on his face after slipping them in under his glasses.

"What happened?" asked the beagle as he sat next to his son on the couch and rubbed a paw through his only son's hair.

"This one family that looked like they lived in some poorly kept trailer park was at the table I was serving and the baby threw their bottle at the floor and it broke, making the floor slippery. And when I came to deliver the drinks, I slipped and fell, the drinks fell down on me and some of the glasses broke and cut me on the arms" Sherman explained raising his sweater sleeved up to reveal bandages wrapped around the cuts.

"Oh dear" Peabody said as he rubbed the bandaged areas gently but not even that was able to prevent Sherman from hissing in pain, which Peabody apologized for of course.

"And then what happened?" the beagle asked, trying to get his son to finish the rest of his story.

"The husband got mad and blamed be for being clumsy when he clearly saw the baby toss the bottle on the floor. I tried to explain my way out but he threatened to tell the manager on me" Sherman said continuing.

"The nerve of some people" Peabody said.

"Tell me about it" Sherman said with a groan before continuing once more.

"And then... I snapped at them and said to put a leash on that effing kid" Sherman said.

"You really...?" Peabody was about to ask but Sherman quickly confirmed it.

"Yes Mr. Peabody, I shouted the F-word out at them. And the manager saw and he fired me right on the spot" Sherman said in exhaust.

"And I take it this is your last paycheck?" asked Peabody taking the paper from his son's hands.

"Yeah. Now I gotta find a new job that has a just as good pay or else I can kiss that car goodbye" Sherman said getting up off the couch and getting a soda from the fridge in the kitchen.

"It's not the end of the world Sherman. Just because you got your license doesn't mean you have to have your car" Peabody said.

"Yeah it does" Sherman said giving his dad a 'Really Bro?' look.

"Sherman, you just lost your job, you need some time to detox for a little bit" Peabody said encouraging his son to wind himself down even though he was fired.

"Mr. Peabody, you know how much getting a car means to me. I'm one hundred dollars away from getting a car from a decent used car dealership. I can't give up, and certainly not now" Sherman said taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"It's not going to kill you to take a small vacation. I'm not mad at you for losing your job, I'm mad at the guy who wouldn't keep a leash on his kid that caused you to spill the drinks and injure yourself" Peabody said with a paw on his son's shoulder.

"Most parents would act like the zombie apocalypse had just plagued our society if their teenager lost their job" Sherman said drinking some more soda.

"But not me, because I know it wasn't your fault and I understand why you lost your temper and snapped" Peabody said. Sherman smiled at this, he knew Peabody would always understand him forever as long as he lived.

"Thanks for understanding, pops" Sherman said. He sometimes liked to call the beagle 'Dad' or 'Pops' whenever he was happy about something.

"No problem at all, kiddo" Peabody said patting his son's back. Sherman then threw his empty soda can away after he was done finishing it and went straight to bed.

"Poor kid, he works so hard. Sometimes even harder than me" Peabody said to himself looking at the paycheck in his paws.

**The Next Morning**

Sherman emerged from his bedroom wearing nothing but a dark green T-shirt and black boxers and socks with green tips on the toes and on the heel.

"Good morning Sherman" Peabody said as he noticed his son enter the room with a red mug of coffee in one paw and the daily newspaper in the other.

"Morning dad" Sherman said while getting some coffee of his own and added some sugar and cream to it.

"Does your vacation mode have to involve you walking around the house in your underwear?" asked Peabody jokingly.

"Very funny" Sherman said sarcastically before taking a sip of coffee and sitting across the table from his father.

"Any plans for today?" the beagle asked.

"Probably see if Penny or Hayden wanna hang out. Since I'm jobless now I'd better find a good way to spend my unemployment time" Sherman said drinking some more coffee and saw something at the back of the paper Peabody was reading.

"Mr. Peabody, can I see that really quick?" asked Sherman. The dog just nodded and handed it to him and read what he saw on the back, a help wanted ad for a job that was looking to hire.

"Help Wanted: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters" Sherman read quietly to himself and smiled at what he saw next and read out loud.

"One hundred and twenty dollars a week!?" Sherman exclaimed. Peabody gagged after nearly choking on his coffee when he got startled from Sherman's shouting.

"Sherman, why are you shouting for God's sake?" asked the beagle smacking his lips after that.

"Mr. Peabody, I think I just found myself a new job already" Sherman said showing him the ad.

"I thought you were on vacation" Peabody said.

"Not anymore, I just struck luck. Solid gold luck. Besides, I'm just one week away from getting my car" Sherman said smiling and went over to the kitchen counter to get his iPhone 6 which was charging. As soon as he unplugged it, he walked back to the table and dialed the phone number on the ad.

"Are you sure, working six hours is pretty long, especially since you start at midnight" asked Peabody.

"Dad, listen. This job is gonna get me my car. Besides, if I like working the first week I work, I'll probably keep working there" Sherman said as he pressed 'Dial' on his phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Yes, my name is Sherman Peabody. I'm calling about the ad in the paper for the security job position, midnight to six" Sherman responded.

"Oh great! You're the first one to call about the job. We were starting to wonder if anyone would ever call. You've got the job" the voice said. Sherman was surprised.

"I-I-I am?" asked Sherman.

"Yeah, if you want the job that is" the person said in response.

"Of course I do, sir. I do want the job" Sherman said calmly, recovering from his excitement.

"Well alright then. You start Monday, does that sound fine?" asked the person on the other line.

"Monday sounds fine, and where can I pick up my uniform?" Sherman asked.

"No uniform required. You just need a belt with a gun, a key-ring, a flashlight and your badge attached to it. Since you're working the night shift, no one's really gonna care about your attire" said the person.

"Thank you for letting me know, sir" said Sherman.

"Anytime, Sherman. See you Monday" said the person.

"See you too, goodbye" said Sherman before hanging up.

"I got the job!" Sherman cheered over and over while dancing around the kitchen.

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter one is complete. So you know what happened to Sherman, why he got fired and now he's going to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But what Sherman doesn't know is that there are some 'Friends' in there that want to meet him. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Night 1 Part 1

** A/N: Now onto chapter 2, where Sherman gets to the first night of his new job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza and we get to see some of out favorite FNAF characters even though it's already night one. So, enjoy!**

Sherman's alarm went off and he woke up feeling very groggy.

"Eleven fifteen at night? Good thing it's Summer or Peabody would ground me if I fell asleep in class" Sherman said tiredly. After slamming his hand down on the alarm clock, Sherman kicked the blankets off him, leaving him in his white tank top and white briefs with white socks with a hole with the big toe sticking out on the right foot.

"Well, it's now or never" Sherman said as he went over to the closet and picked out some black jeans, a long sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves, a light gray body, and a logo for 'Top-Pot Doughnuts' on the front of it which was a souvenir from a father and son trip with Mr. Peabody to Seattle.

"Not too shabby looking if I do say so myself" Sherman said as he looked in the mirror as he licked his hand and held the wet hand down on a part of his hair that stood up due to 'Bed-Head'. Right after tying his black converse high-tops, he walked over to the desk he used to do his homework and use his laptop and tore off the tape from the top of the box.

"Oh great, packaging kernels" Sherman muttered sarcastically as he dumped the kernels into the wastebasket and pulled out a belt, it had a key-ring, a gun case attached to it, a flashlight clip too, ammunition pouches on the back, and a small leather strap clipped to it as well.

"Nice belt. What else is in this thing?" Sherman asked when he looked into the box again. He got a police service style pistol, a flashlight, some ammunition for the gun, a badge with the restaurant logo on it, and a ring with four keys on them, one gold, one silver, one bronze, one black, and one with a pepperoni painted design.

"Odd, but okay" Sherman said as he attached the keys to the key ring, the gun in it's case, the ammunition in the pouches, flashlight on the clip, and the badge onto the extra strap hot glued to it. Once everything was attached, Sherman put the belt on and tightened it to make sure it wouldn't fall off.

"Wow, this feels pretty cool" Sherman said smiling at his belt when he looked at his reflection wearing the belt. Sherman then put on his white watch and checked the time to show 11:45.

"Better get going" Sherman said turning the lights off in his room and saw that his dad was asleep on the couch.

"Bye dad, wish me luck" Sherman whispered with a smile before stepping into the elevator and went down to the lobby.

Sherman took a taxi to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Once he paid the cab driver, he walked over to the front door and saw that the key-hole was bronze.

"So, bronze key for the bronze lock" Sherman muttered. He then took the bronze key off and unlocked the door. Once he got inside, he locked the door again to make sure no one could get in if they thought the place was open. Sherman then lit the lights a little but it was still fairly dim.

"Wow" Sherman whispered. He looked all around to see it was similar to a 'Chuck E. Cheese's' like one he went to for a birthday party when he was ten years old. He saw the prize counter was filled with stuffed animals and masks and pretty much novelty toys and games for little kids.

"This is like kid Heaven, wonder why I never asked Mr. Peabody to take me here as a kid" Sherman said smiling at the prize counter. Sherman then made his way towards the entrance to the 'Employees Only' Hallway and saw that there were drawings made by kids of them playing with anthropomorphic animals of some sort, a bunny, a bear, a fox that had pirate clothes on, and a chick as well.

"Aw, cute" Sherman said when he saw the pictures. When he saw the entrance to a room where animatronic animals that looked like the drawing animals looked like they were performing on a stage. The purple bunny had an electric guitar, the bear had a microphone, and the chick had a drum with some drum sticks in her hands.

"Woah" Sherman said before walking to a door that said 'Security Office'. There was a note on the door that said 'Use Pizza Key' next to the lock. Sherman then used the pizza key to unlock the door and then he got inside.

"Talk about quaint, this place is like a large square" Sherman said before locking the door behind him. The room had two doors, one on the left (the one Sherman came in through) and one on the right. And there was one other door in front of the desk and opened it to reveal the employees only bathroom.

"Well now I don't have to worry about walking down the dark hallways to use the bathroom" Sherman said before shutting the bathroom and then looked at the right entrance door.

"Better lock this one too" Sherman said and pressed the button on the center of the knob to lock it. The red-headed teen then sat down at the metal desk that had a jet black Apple Macbook Air sitting the center of it, a black office phone on the left, and a lamp on the right. Sherman turned the lamp on, just in case and then saw that in the corner was a large stuffed bear, similar to the really big ones he saw at the prize counter, and it looked like the animatronic singing bear on stage.

"Wow, guess the old guard one this and forgot to take it when they left" Sherman thought to himself. He then saw on the wall was a poster, a four framed poster with a character in each frame. The bear, bunny, and chick in the first three, and the pirate fox from one of the drawings in the last one.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. So that's who they are" Sherman said finally realizing. The phone began ringing and Sherman jumped out of his computer chair startled.

"Oh thank God it's just the phone" Sherman said sitting back down and pressing the 'Speaker' button on the keypad and a voice started talking.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" the voice called out. It was the same guy that answered the phone when Sherman called to apply for the job.

"Hello. Sherman Peabody here" Sherman responded.

"Uh, I actually wanna record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you" the guy said.

"Really? Cool. Um, you left your large stuffed Freddy bear in the corner of the room right he-" But Sherman was cut off before he could continue.

"I'm just finishing up my last week here now as a matter of fact. So I know it can be overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine" the voice said. Sherman was confused.

"Um, thanks. You left your" Sherman was cut off again.

"But for now let's just focus on getting you through your first week. First there's an introductory greeting from the company, it's sort of a legal thing. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life..." Sherman began ignoring most of what the guy was saying and yawned a bit until he started talking about the animatronic animals.

"So, just be aware, the characters tend to wander a bit. They're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... something about their servos getting locked up if they're turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day, until there was the bite of '87" the guy said. Sherman got a little weirded out. Why would the robot animals wander around the place during the night time? It didn't really make much sense.

"Bite?" Sherman asked himself.

"Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can survive without the frontal lobe, you know? Anyways, if the characters see you, they won't recognize you as a person, they'll just recognize you as a metal endo-skelleton without it's costume on. Since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit" Sherman then pressed the 'Off' button and cut off the message.

"You fail at one thing, trying to scare the new guy" Sherman said to himself after hanging up the phone. Sherman then saw a small mini-fridge that had an 'Employees Only' sticker on it and Sherman opened it to reveal some snacks and sodas too.

"Well, at least if I'm gonna be sitting behind a computer screen all day, better keep myself full and focused" Sherman said opening up a bottle of Dr. Pepper and took a sip. There was even a slice of cheese pizza.

"Oh well, cold pizza is better than no pizza at all" Sherman said taking a bite out of the pizza but then spat it out into the wastebasket with widened eyes.

"Blech! Tastes like... cardboard" Sherman said before putting it back in the fridge and opened up the computer screen to reveal the security camera footage from every single room of the business.

"Looks like we're good to go" Sherman said as he began viewing the camera footage from the computer and sipping his drink.

**A/N: That there was part 1 of Night 1. And I was kinda annoyed Phone Guy wouldn't shut up on the phone on Night 1. So, part 2 of Night 1 is gonna be in the next chapter. And a few scares in between. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Night 1 Part 2

** A/N: Alright, moving onto part 2 of Sherman's first night working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Sherman thought the audio played over the phone was a prank by the previous night guard as an attempt to scare him but it failed. So now Sherman continues his first night. Enjoy!**

It was now 3:00 AM and nothing happened in particular. Sherman was hungry so he kinda forced himself to eat the crappy cardboard tasting pizza from the mini fridge and it took another can of Dr. Pepper to wash it off his tongue and down his throat.

"Oh God that was so gross. At least it will keep me full until I go home" Sherman said as he finally devoured the last of the pizza by it's last chunk of crust. Sherman then resigned looking at the monitors and checked on the party room to see that neither one of the robotic animals were on the stage. Sherman then looked closer with curiosity and confusion.

"What the heck? Where did Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica go?" Sherman asked himself. But then the phone message echoed in his head.

**"The animatronics have a free roaming mode" **

Sherman then began checking the cameras to see where they were. When he checked the camera at what the screen called 'Pirate Cove' to see glowing white eyes behind the darkness that was inside the purple curtain.

"Is that Foxy?" Sherman asked himself since he never saw Foxy on the stage, only Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Sherman then switched the camera feed to the camera over the prize counter to see Bonnie standing behind the prize booth in the corner.

"He was right, they do move around during the night time" Sherman said wishing he didn't ignore the former night guard's wisdom on the recording. After he switched camera feed to the kitchen and got nothing but static and audio, he switched to the air vent camera (which was rather odd) and saw Freddy crawling through the vent and was extremely close.

"Ahh!" Sherman screamed and fell out of his chair.

"Ow! My hip" Sherman said getting up and rubbed the hip he had hit on the desk edge when he fell. Sherman then looked at the screen again to see Freddy wasn't there.

"Oh thank God" Sherman said before he sat back down in the computer chair. He then began to recall the message saying something about how the animatronics would see him as a naked endoskeleton without a costume and try to forcefully stuff him into a suit if they had captured him.

"Calm down Sherman, the doors are locked and the air vent in this room is really small, they can't get in" Sherman said trying to reassure himself that there wasn't anything to be scared of. Sherman then heard footsteps and gasping and moaning sounds.

"Hello?" Sherman said as he moved over to the sounds of what sounded like someone trying to cling to final threads of their life. Sherman saw the square window that was right by the door Sherman came through and heard the same moaning and and gasping sounds only they were louder as he got closer.

"Whoever is out there you'd better back off, I gotta gun!" Sherman warned placing one hand on the gun ready to take it out the case and open fire if someone or something was about to attack him. Sherman then took out his flashlight and turned it on when he pointed it at the window and showed Chica's face screaming a shrill shriek at him.

"Ahh!" Sherman said falling backwards, dropping the flashlight on the floor and ended up pulling the gun out the holding case by accident when he fell and it landed by one of the legs of the desk. Sherman then ran up to the window and saw that there was a cord next to it and he yanked on it and made blinds come down over the window and shut off the pitch darkness Chica was hiding behind.

"Okay, that was really messed up" Sherman said as he picked the flashlight up and turned it off before hooking it back onto his belt and looked to see the gun's bullets came out when it fell. After a five minute scavenger hunt for bullets on the floor, Sherman loaded them into the gun and then placed it back into the belt case for it and then sat back down at the desk.

"Oh crap, almost forgot, better shut these blinds too" Sherman said as he got up and went over to shut the blinds on the other window. But as soon as Sherman had the rope in his grasp, a large animatronic auburn colored furry paw slammed it's palm onto the window and Sherman backed up a bit and shone his flashlight at the window to show Foxy screaming and his mouth was open, showing his painted on tongue and the gears that made his mouth open and close.

"Foxy?" Sherman asked.

"Ahoy me mateys! Ready for some fun?" Foxy shouted in a voice that sounded like Patchy the Pirate from 'SpongeBob'. Sherman then shut the blinds and ran to the computer.

"Where did Foxy come from?" Sherman asked when he turned the computer's camera feed to 'Pirate's Cove' and saw no glowing eyes behind the curtains.

"It-It's not there anymore" Sherman whispered with sweat trickling down his forehead. Sherman then switched the camera feed multiple times to see where everyone was. Foxy was no longer by the right side of the security office and went back to Pirate's Cove, Chica was now at Party Room 1, Freddy was in the arcade hiding behind a 'Terminator' First Person shooter gaming console as if he were playing hide and go seek, and Bonnie was hiding in the janitor's closet in between an unplugged vacuum and a mop that leaned against the purple bunny's arm.

"Thank God no one is near me for now" Sherman said wiping the sweat off his forehead. Sherman then looked at his watch to show it was now 5:30 AM, two and a half hours passed by as he was scared for his life, looking at the monitors and hiding from Foxy and Chica.

"Alright Sherman, it's only half an hour until you can go home. You can make it" Sherman said looking at the security monitors. Sherman decided to take another Dr. Pepper out the mini fridge and drink it nervously as he watched the security footage some more. Sherman this time took small sips to savor each one he took. After two sips, he checked the camera feed to the area that said 'Backstage' on the monitor and it showed several Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy heads on shelves, tools lying down on a work bench, and a couple animatronic skeletons lying limp on a large rack behind the open door like a rack for sledgehammers or ax's at the hardware store or Home Depot or something.

"Well that's not creepy looking" Sherman said referring to the racks. The computer screen began glitching out a moment with the faces of Freddy and his friends and sometimes flashes of a static screen and a black screen with white digital alarm-clock style lettering font of the word 'It's Me' over and over until the screen until it returned to normal.

"What in the Hell was that?" Sherman asked. When he checked the camera feed for the hallways outside the security office, he saw that Bonnie and Foxy were passing by and Freddy and Chica were walking away from the prize counter and out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sherman whispered as he clicked each available camera feed except the kitchen and looked to see as Foxy return behind the Pirate Cove curtain and Freddy, Bonny, and Chica returned to the stage. Sherman then heard beeping and looked down towards his watch to see the alarm went off to see 6:00 his shift was over.

"I made it through the night, thank you!" Sherman shouted before slamming his head down on the desk and heard a grandfather clock type of sound echo throughout the hallways. Sherman then got up from the desk, turned the lamp off, and unlocked the doors, pulled the blinds back up and then locked the doors again for security measures and then walked out the restaurant. But before touching the door handle, he looked up to the animatronic band with uneasy feelings inside him.

"So freaky" Sherman whispered before leaving the restaurant and seeing his father in his moped there to greet his tired son.

"Hello Sherman, good morning" Peabody said proudly. Sherman rubbed his eyes and got into the much bigger side car which was refitted for Sherman after a few years when he was growing.

"So tired" Sherman groaned.

"I know it's tough losing sleep for your job, but look at the bright side, by Friday you'll have your paycheck and enough for that car you always wanted" Peabody said reassuringly. Sherman tiredly nodded before yawning.

"Alright alright, let's get you home and into bed Mr. Sleepyhead" Peabody said before starting the moped and driving off. Sherman couldn't help looking back as they drove away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

**A/N: Sherman's first night working the night shift was pretty unsettling huh? Especially when Chica and Foxy tried to attack him, not to mention that haunting 'It's Me' image popping up in his computer screen. So, now that Sherman has completed night one, he has only four more to go. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Night 2 Part 1

**A/N: Alright, in the last update Sherman realized that the phone guy's call wasn't really a prank at all and that the animatronics really are out to stuff Sherman inside a Freddy Fazbear suit of they capture him. And he had a run-in with Chica and Foxy. But the real question is... why are they coming after him? What is the pizza parlor's dark secret? You'll find out. Enjoy!**

Sherman barely got any rest when he tried to take a nap when he got home that morning. Now it was 1:33 PM and his shift wasn't for at least a couple more hours so he kept thinking about that gut-wrenching feeling he got when he saw Chica and Foxy try to enter the security office when he was working his first night.

"Why? Why the Hell would they wanna do that to me? Stuff me inside a suit to be one of them?" Sherman asked himself. Sherman then remembered one sentence from the guy over the phone's message from the first night.

**"They used to be allowed to walk around during the day. But then there was the Bite of '87"**

"Bite of '87?" Sherman asked before getting up from his bed and went over to his desk, opening his up his Sony X-peria laptop and went on Google.

"Please let me find something. Please let me find something" Sherman whispered when he typed in 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' into the search-bar and pressed the 'Enter' button. Several results came up, including a line of photos of the animatronics, the arcade, birthday parties, the prize counter, and... crime scenes?

"What is this?" Sherman asked clicking on the photo that showed an ambulance with the back doors opened and a little girl on the gurney was bleeding from her head was being carried inside it by paramedics and Foxy was being carried away by pizzaria employees. The page took Sherman to a news website and it showed every detail about the case.

"Foxy the Pirate was entertaining children at 8-year-old Joe Marker's birthday party until a little girl tried to play with him. While picking the girl up in his arms, Foxy took a bite out of the little girl's head and tore out her frontal lobe when he shorted out supposedly due to faulty wiring. The girl's mother threatened to sue 'Fazbear Entertainment' for not being able to properly wire their animatronics" Sherman read aloud to himself. Sherman then adjusted his glasses and read one part of the article that really caught his eye.

"Fazbear Entertainment?" Sherman said curiously before copying and pasting the company name onto a second search tab and clicked on the Wikipedia page for the company. Sherman then clicked on 'Legal Issues' in the tab section and it showed Sherman the history of how ever since the company had purchased a local business called 'Fredbear's Family Diner' that unfortunate things have been happening to children that went to the location. Including five children that were lured to the back room by an employee wearing a Freddy Fazbear suit and the kids were never heard from again and the guy got captured immediately when the police saw the security footage and then apprehended him at his own residence but escaped a couple years later and the whereabouts of him are unknown to this day.

"So when they bought the diner bad things kept happening to the children, why?" Sherman wondered to himself as he kept on reading. Sherman then clicked on the link that lead to the page for 'Fredbear's Family Diner' and then showed that it was a family owned business.

"Selling Off" Sherman muttered when he clicked the tab that brought Sherman to an article that revealed something about how a crying little boy who was watching as kids at a birthday party were having fun until a man shows up after pulling up to him in a car and strangled him to death and then drove off, the only witnesses were the children.

"And so because of the murder of this child the owners ended up selling their business to 'Fazbear Entertainment' who would turn it into a large chain of bigger restraunts called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' a few years later" Sherman read aloud. He thought everything made sense to him now, that the restaurant chain was supposedly cursed after the first murder that took place at the diner before selling off to a big corporation.

"If this really is the case I'd better be extra careful the next night" Sherman said closing his computer and going back to his bed.

Sherman ended up falling asleep and waking up in a large rectangular room where he saw a table with several kids wearing birthday hats and a man in a Freddy suit was taking cake to them. Sherman then saw a crying little boy outside the window and felt bad for him seeing how he wasn't in there having fun with the other kids.

"Oh no" Sherman said with wide eyes as he saw a purple Scion pull up to the curb where a man got out and smiled wickedly at the boy.

"No! Don't! Leave him alone!" Sherman said running to the door but it was locked shut. He then tried breaking the windows with his fists, but no matter what the glass wouldn't break. Sherman then saw as the man strangled the child and cried and screamed as he saw the man murder the child senselessly. Sherman then kept hearing a mechanical voice in his head pronounce letters that kept spelling 'Save Him' but when the man left his vision went black and then in the middle of all that blackness, there were white letters that appeared that spelled out 'You Can't'.

"No!" Sherman said waking up from his bed shouting with sweat trickling down his whole body and saw that the alarm clock went off and then he shut it off.

"Thank God it was only a terrible nightmare" Sherman muttered to himself. After going to take a quick shower, he put on a new set of clothes which were regular jeans, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and his converse, and placed the belt on.

"Well, here goes my second night" Sherman said leaving the penthouse and took the taxi to the pizzaria.

Once Sherman got in, he looked up to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica who were still on stage and made an angry face and them and made the 'I'm watching you' finger gesture at the three animatronic animals.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you guys tonight" Sherman said before going to the security office and locked himself in, and put the blinds over the windows as well. After Sherman sat down in the desk and opened up the laptop, the phone rang.

"That must be the guy who called last night" Sherman thought to himself. Once he pressed the 'Speaker' button on the phone, Sherman heard the voice of the man who called last night.

"Uh, Hello? Hello? If you're hearing this you made it to day two, um, congrats I guess" the guy on the other line congratulated before continuing.

"I won't talk long this time seeing how Freddy and the gang tend to become more and more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk to make sure everyone's in their proper place alright?" the person advised. Sherman then payed very close attention this time and listened to how Freddy became more active in the dark and to make sure to check on the camera at 'Pirate Cove' where Foxy is from time to time and then he hung up.

"Alright, got it. I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna make it through my second night at Freddy's" Sherman said, remembering everything he read and his own suspicions about the place being cursed. Sherman then saw in the mini-fridge that it had another slice of that crappy cardboard tasting pizza he had the night before and a couple Cherry Coke's alongside the Dr. Peppers.

"Well, better than starving all night, or being stuffed inside a suit on an empty stomach I suppose" Sherman said unwrapping the cling wrap from the pizza and began eating as well as drinking the cherry coke.

"Hey, it's not as bad as the first slice" Sherman said taking another bite of the pizza and started to find it more enjoyable. Whatever it was, eating that cheesy pizza made him forget about the horrifying truth about the restaurant and let the warm feeling the pizza gave in his stomach when it went in wash away his fears.

"I wish I had more than one slice though" Sherman said. The auburn boy then coughed a chewed up chunk of pizza out of his mouth and by the keyboard when he saw Bonnie appear in the camera feed in one of the party rooms.

"Crap! Bonnie's off stage!" Sherman shouted. He then switched the camera feed multiple times to try and see if anyone else was off in another room, but it was only Freddy and Chica on stage and Foxy was still in Pirate's Cove.

"Phew, looks like Bonnie's the only one off stage" Sherman said relieved that the others were in their proper place, having to put up with all four animatronics would be a nightmare. Sherman then continued eating his pizza, drinking his Dr. Pepper and watching the camera feed at the night went by.

**A/N: Now Sherman knows the secret. What if the restaurant really is cursed? And night two has just begun for Sherman who has taken a liking to the pizza that the day guard left for him in the mini fridge in the office. Night two continues in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Night 2 part 2

** A/N: Part 2 of Sherman's second night at Freddy's starts now ladies and gentlemen. Now that Sherman has done research on the business and it's dark history involving murders and disappearances of children, Sherman fears that the restaurant is cursed, but is it really? Or is there something far more sinister than a curse taking control of this family friendly pizza parlor? Enjoy!**

** 4:59 PM**

Sherman had followed every single piece of advice the guy on the phone gave to him and no one tried to get into the security office, no Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, or Foxy tried to get in.

"Heh, looks like the second night was a breeze. And now it's one hour until my shift ends. I guess it does get easier" Sherman said to himself. When he checked the security cameras, he saw something run past the janitor's closet and made a broom tip over and fall onto the floor.

"What was that?" Sherman asked. He checked each camera to see who it was and they went into the backstage area.

"Wait a minute, Foxy is in Pirate's Cove, Freddy is in the arcade, Bonnie is in the air vent and Chica is by the prize counter, then who's in there?" Sherman asked. He then switched the camera feed to the backstage area and saw nothing but pitch darkness by the corner.

"Crap, and these camera's don't have lights near the lens'. I'm gonna have to go there myself without getting caught" Sherman said getting up from the chair and took his flashlight into his hand. When Sherman left the security office and locked the door, he had to be cautious not to get caught by any of the animatronics.

"Alright, it's normally by the stage entrance. I'll look there" Sherman said as he looked around trying to find the backstage maintenance room. Sherman began getting nervous and felt his heart race as he heard fast paced running and hearty laughter. Sherman then stood still in his place looking around. When he heard a large slamming sound, Sherman ran to the other end of the hall and found what he was looking for, the backstage area.

"Found it!" Sherman shouted as he got inside and shut the door and locked it as well for a security measure.

"Phew, made it" Sherman said as he now turned his flashlight on and looked around the room to see everything he saw on the camera feed before except there were some papers on the floor and some tools were off the rack.

"Who's there?" Sherman asked. He walked around hoping to find someone or something in the room with him, really hoping he got to do some real security guarding and catch someone to give to the police for trespassing on the property during the night time when no one was allowed to be.

"Alright, well whoever you are you're not allowed to be here during non-business hours, especially in the 'Employee's Only' areas, you're breaching your rights as a patron you know" Sherman warned, no one answered. After one minute of no one answering, noises that sounded like a deep robotic voice talking backwards spoke up for two minutes and causing Sherman to really freak out.

"Alright, whoever's in here I'm locking you in here and calling the police!" Sherman said as he began moving closer towards the door but something ended up falling down on Sherman and knocking him to the floor.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Sherman screamed when he saw what fell on him. It was an animatronic that had a majority of it's body missing, it had Foxy's head only it wore lipstick, pink eyelids, no eye-patch, and it was white. one covered leg, as well as an arm, and it had a tentacle like arm that was uncovered and the hand was a pair of wind up teeth with eyeballs on them.

"Get off! Get off!" Sherman shouted kicking the animatronic off him. Once he got back up, Sherman activated his flashlight and took a better look while taking deep rushed breaths.

"Where the Hell did this thing come from?" Sherman asked himself. He then lifted his light up to see a rack that broke and a label on the wall and it said 'Mangle'.

"Mangle? Why is she on the rack and not on stage with the others?" Sherman asked. Banging was heard throughout the hallways and the door creaked open.

"What the?" Sherman asked before Foxy pounced on him and tried to bite Sherman, but he dodged the robotic Fox's every attempts to harm the human boy. Sherman used his flashlight as a baton, too scared to remember he had a gun on his belt and kept hitting and kicking Foxy.

"Stay away! Bad Foxy! Bad!" Sherman shouted when he gave one last kick and made Foxy get off. When Sherman tried to runaway however, Foxy saw that Sherman's leg was exposed because his pants leg was up from lying down on the ground too long and Foxy bit him.

"Ow! God!" Sherman said trying to get Foxy to let go by stomping on Foxy's head and then ran away once he stomped on his eye.

"You'd make a great first mate!" Foxy called out through the voice-box that was installed into the back of his head. Sherman then ran back to the security office and locked the doors when he got back inside.

"Ow! Crap!" Sherman shouted. The bite Foxy gave him was bleeding and went over to the desk. Sherman opened the second drawer on the top right to see a first-aid kit packed into it and he took it out.

"I hope I still remember how to do this" the auburn haired boy said as he placed disinfectant on it and then wrapped gauze around the bite area before clipping both ends of the gauze together.

"Yes, glad I never forgot" Sherman said placing his pant leg down. Sherman's watch then made the beeping noise and that only meant one thing, his shift was over and it was time to go home.

"Oh Thank God! Now I can go home, take a hot bath and then sleep afterwards" Sherman said rubbing his temples. He then just ran out the front door once the security office was locked and secure.

"Sherman! Hey!" a female voice called out. The auburn teen looked up to show Patty Peterson and his girlfriend Penny in their black BMW.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Peterson, hey Penny. This is a surprise" Sherman said tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Your dad asked if we could let you stay at our place for the day until your shift starts the next night and we said you could" Patty said. Penny then ran over to kiss Sherman on his cheek.

"Besides, I know how much you miss hanging out with me" Penny said.

"Thank you guys, I really could use a hot bath and some rest and some food" Sherman said walking towards the back seat of the car.

"No trouble at all Sherman. I know how tired you must be so it's no trouble at all" Patty said starting the car after Penny got into the back seat with him. The car then began moving and drove off to the Peterson residence, Sherman fell asleep in the car with Penny snuggling on his shoulder and having her arms wrapped around his midsection.

**A/N: So sorry that this chapter was slightly shorter than the others, but we got the first appearance of Penny in this story and a cameo from Mangle! Yay! And Foxy bit Sherman, but he didn't lose his frontal lobe, he only got a bite on his leg. So that concludes Sherman's second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Rest and Relaxation

** A/N: Okie dokie then, time for a new update on Sherman's Five Nights at Freddy's. So, Foxy bit Sherman's leg on night 2 and caused it to bleed, but now he's going home with Penny to probably spend the rest of the day, even maybe the night until it's time for him to go back to work for night 3. Enjoy!**

The Peterson home was pretty much a two-story suburban house fifteen miles away from where Sherman and Penny went to school. It was nothing all that special on the outside, but the inside was very nicely painted, and had nice bedrooms and bathrooms.

"So, Sherman, you like working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" asked Patty. Sherman wanted to shout out that it was a living Hell for him since Foxy took a bite out of his leg (but thank God no flesh was ripped out).

"Pretty good so far, I guess" Sherman said, not wanting to be rude since he was very very tired.

"Mr. Peabody gave us some new clothes to give you as well as your pajamas" Patty said.

"You're free to take a long hot bath. You can even take a nap if you want to" Penny offered. Sherman smiled at this, just what the doctor ordered. A case of killer robots dressed in furry suits needed a prescription of a nice warm cozy bath.

"Sounds like just what I needed" Sherman said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to go take your bath and I'll come up to check on you in a little bit" Penny said.

"Alright, thank you guys" Sherman thanked his girlfriend and mother for allowing him to stay at their place before going upstairs and went into the bathroom next to Penny's bedroom.

"Ow" Sherman hissed. He forgotten about Foxy's bite up until now. The auburn teen took the bandages off to reveal dried blood over the teeth marks of where Foxy's sharp teeth dug into his skin.

"First things first before washing my pits and hair, washing this cut before it gets infected" Sherman said taking his shirt off to reveal his tank top and turned the water on and added some bubble bath.

"Hope Penny won't mind" Sherman said as he squirted some of the bubble bath soap into the water stream and bubbles formed into the tub. As he waited for the tub to finish filling and looked in the mirror.

"Some rest is what I need, just one day to forget about work and those animatronics. Yeah, that's what I need more than anything" Sherman said. He then turned behind him to see Bonnie and he screamed and fell down on his butt.

"What are you doing here!?" Sherman exclaimed before looking up to see that Bonnie wasn't really there, only a hallucination caused by the lack of sleep he's had over the six hours he worked.

"Oh thank God, it's just the stress of my work getting to me through a bad daydream" Sherman said as he got back up to shut the water off and then fully take off his clothes and get into the tub.

"Ah, such a great feeling" Sherman said as he felt the hot water simmer down his muscles. He took a rag and wiped off the flakes of dried blood on his leg and the bite began looking more fleshy-looking when the blood was nearly-washed off.

"I've gotta be more careful next time" Sherman said before taking off his glasses and dunking his head under the water, getting his hair wet. Once he resurfaced he wiped the water from his eyes and put the glasses back on to see Freddy sitting by the tub holding a towel.

"I brought you some towels" Freddy said. Sherman then screamed again and slipped backwards in the tub and hit the back of his head lightly.

"OW!" Sherman exclaimed before rubbing the back of where he hit his head.

"Are you alright? What was with the screaming?" a female voice asked. Sherman opened his eyes to reveal that Freddy was just a daydream and it was really Penny.

"Sorry, I just had a bad daydream" Sherman said embarrassed.

"Oh, from work huh?" Penny asked.

"Kinda" Sherman said blushing, not wanting to tell Penny of his time working in that Hell-hole of a children's entertainment restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked her boyfriend.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Sherman said.

"Try me" Penny said with her arms crossed. Sherman then took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, the animatronics in the place I work at end up have this 'Free-Roaming' mode at night and they're trying to get inside my office and forcefully stuff me inside a suit like the one the animatronics wear" Sherman said. Penny was silent.

"It's kinda stupid, I know" Sherman said.

"I believe you" Penny said, leaving Sherman shocked and confused.

"You do?" he asked.

"When I'm dating the son of a genius dog, anything can happen. No matter how crazy he sounds, he can't be lying" Penny assured with a little peck on his cheek.

"Thanks" Sherman said smiling.

"No problem" Penny responded. After a while, Sherman got out of the tub and wrapped new bandages around Foxy's bite and put on his pajamas, he would save the clothes for his next night.

"Hey Penny? Is it okay if I use your laptop?" Sherman asked walking into Penny's room.

"Yeah, sure" Penny responded handing Sherman her hot pink Macbook Air. He then opened a 'Google' tab and typed in 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' and clicked a different website that showed a newspaper clipping that Sherman started to read aloud.

"Five children were celebrating a birthday at famed children's restaurant 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' until they saw someone dressed up in a character costume and lured them to the back room. The bodies were never found, but fowl play is most likely the key element in this case. This is has been referred to by the patrons as 'Worst than what happened at Fredbear's Diner'" Sherman finished before closing the computer.

"They were never found? Why?" Sherman asked himself.

"I don't know" Penny said in response to Sherman's question despite that it wasn't targeted towards her.

"Maybe you shouldn't go back to work tonight" Penny suggested.

"No, it's just one week and then I'll finally have enough money to buy a car" Sherman said.

"You know you don't have to do this" Penny said.

"But I want to, I can brave it three more nights just until I can get the money together. Just trust me on this" Sherman said trying to get Penny to see reason with him.

"But what happens when one of those animatronics tries to bite you again? Or if it's much more serious, I'm worried about you Sherman" Penny said worriedly with a stressed out look on her face.

"That won't happen, I promise you. Once it's over I can quit, and then Whatever money I have left that wasn't for the car I can just keep in the bank and then we won't have to take the bus to school anymore next year" Sherman said taking his hands in Penny's and then pulled her close into a hug.

"I promise" Sherman whispered before starting to kiss Penny on the lips and it lasted about one minute before they broke apart.

"Alright, but that car better be a nice one" Penny said playfully.

"Oh don't worry, it will. I even plan to customize it using everything I learned in Auto-shop class last year" Sherman said tapping her nose lightly and she giggled.

"You gonna make it look like one of the cars from those 'Fast and Furious' movies you and Hayden love to watch so much?" Penny asked to tease Sherman around.

"I dunno, should I?" the auburn teen asked.

"I think you should, Hayden would be so jealous" Penny said laughing.

"Come on, he can share the car too" Sherman said. They kept on teasing each other and had nothing but fun throughout the whole day.

**A/N: So we just got a break from the jump-scares and terrors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that Sherman has endured the past two nights (well, he did have a hallucination of Bonnie and Freddy in the bathroom) and a soft romantic moment between Sherman and Penny. The next update, night three begins! More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Night 3

** A/N: Night three is about to begin everybody! Sherman's work is starting to become so stressing that he even sees the animatronics outside the restaurant in the form of frightening daydreams. Now this is where we left off, enjoy!**

Sherman woke up after hearing his watch alarm go off at 11:33. He then shut the alarm off and looked to see Penny asleep right next to him in hot pink pajamas. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and stroked her hair gently, which caused her to open her eyes half-way to see her boyfriend still in bed with her (No, they didn't 'Do it').

"Hey" she said groggily.

"Hey, cutie" Sherman said kissing her forehead, which caused her to giggle.

"You look cute with bedhead" Penny said pointing out Sherman's messed up hair.

"Wish I could have it like that at school" Sherman said getting out of bed and stretching his arms out before walking over to Penny's dresser, took off his pajamas, and put on his new clothes which were simply a long sleeved gray shirt with three black buttons on the front running down the collar and a black 'American Eagle' logo on the left side of the chest, and a pair of dark jeans, as well as attached the belt with his keys, gun, and badge.

"You gonna comb your hair?" Penny asked. Sherman shook his head and yawned.

"I'm just not in the mood. They don't really care how my hair looks since I'm the only one there at night" Sherman replied as he began tying his shoes.

"Well, good luck at work. Don't let any animatronics bite you again" Penny joked. Sherman just laughed tiredly and walked back over to Penny.

"I'll see you soon. Goodnight" Sherman said giving Penny one final kiss on her forehead before walking out the door, and put his watch back on his wrist as he walked down the stairs and saw Paul Peterson, Penny's father.

"Hey Sherman" Paul greeted. Sherman just yawned and gave a 'Good Morning' back in the middle of his yawn.

"I don't blame you for being tired, especially waking up so late at night for a job that requires you to stay up for six hours" Paul replied. Sherman nodded and followed Paul as he lead him to his fancy Black and Grey Audi R8 and drove him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Thanks for the ride, and letting me stay the night" Sherman thanked.

"No problem at all. Have a good day at work" Paul said, Sherman then nodded and shook his hand before he left the car and unlocked the door to go inside the pizzeria and lock the doors. Before going into the security office, Sherman walked over to 'Pirate Cove' and moved the purple curtains to the side to reveal Foxy.

"You're lucky you caught me off guard last night, but I can promise you that you ain't gonna do it again. Not tonight. I will not hesitate to shoot you, I don't care if you're a popular children's character, you will show me respect around here and not stuff me into a suit" Sherman scolded before putting the curtains back over Foxy and walked back to the security office. Just as about Sherman was about to unlock the door, he heard the sound of what sounded like dragging metal.

"Hello?" Sherman called out. He then walked over to the sound of where it was coming from and saw a large door with the words 'Storage Closet' on top of them.

"Never been in this room before" Sherman said before taking out his flashlight and gun and walked into the room. He saw nothing there, it was just empty. The only thing there was an animatronic suit that looked limp and lifeless just leaning back against the wall. It was a Freddy Fazbear suit only it was yellow, sort of a gold looking with wires sticking out the neck, and the right elbow with a microphone in it's hand.

"What in the heck? There are TWO Freddy's? Why is this one gold?" asked Sherman to himself. The dragging metal sound began echoing throughout the room and Sherman looked into the corner to see another suit. It looked like Bonnie only it was torn, shredded, moldy, an ear was missing, and it was twitching as if it were alive.

"Ahh!" Sherman shouted as he ran out the room and ran inside the office and locked himself in.

"Thank God that's over" Sherman muttered and then turned to the phone that was ringing on the desk. He ran over to it and picked it up.

"Yes?" Sherman answered.

"Hello? Hello?" it was the same guy who had called the two nights before. Sherman felt relief, thinking it was someone else.

"Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't really last this long. I mean, they usually move onto other things by now. I-I'm not implying that they died. Th-that's not what I meant, uhhh... so, anyways I'd better not take up too much of your time" the guy said. Sherman just listened and sat down in his seat and opened up the cameras.

"If Freddy or any of the other animatronics see you, go limp, play dead. There's a chance that they'll just think you're a limp costume and try to stuff a metal endo-skeleton into you" Sherman went wide eyed, he didn't like the sound of that, or his advice, so he just hung up.

"Creepy" Sherman said before taking out a new bottle of soda and piece of pizza left by the day-guard for him to enjoy.

"At least I get free food every night" Sherman said as he took a bite out of the pizza and washed it down with his drink.

"Okay, where in the actual heck are you guys tonight?" Sherman asked as he began flipping through the cameras. Freddy was hiding underneath one of the tables next to the center stage, Bonnie was in the backstage area where Foxy bit him and encountered Mangle, Chica was inside the Janitor's Closet, and Foxy was peaking his head out of the curtain in Pirate's cove giving Sherman the death glare since he knew Sherman was looking through the cameras.

"I guess I took that threat a little too far" Sherman said to himself getting a little scared from how Foxy's evil eyes pierced into his soul, causing him to give a nervous shiver. Once Sherman switched the camera to the east hall camera, Sherman took another bite out of the pizza and kept on watching the cameras.

** 5:30 AM**

"Wha! I'm up!" Sherman shouted waking up. He hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep on the laptop, his pizza was on the keyboard, and the time had flashed by very very fast.

"Well thank God there are no security cameras here in this office, otherwise my sorry butt would have been fired" Sherman said to himself.

"Hello?" a child's voice called out. Sherman looked all around and saw nothing.

"Hi" the voice said again. Sherman then got up from his office chair and peeked out the windows that were in the office. No one was in the hallways, no animatronic, nor human was outside.

"Must be a bad daydream again" Sherman said as he sat back down in his chair and switched the cameras to see that Foxy was still peeking out of the curtain in Pirate Cove, Freddy was now standing by himself on the stage, Chica was now in the vents, and Bonnie was in the janitor's closet.

"Phew, thank God no one came by the office" Sherman said relived. When he looked at a camera in one of the hallways outside the security office, a poster changed from the logo for the pizzeria, and changed to the golden Freddy mask he saw in the spare room. Sherman then closed the laptop and looked right in front of him to see Golden Freddy leaning back against the other side of the room.

"What? How in the heck did he get out of the..." before Sherman could finish his sentence Golden Freddy stopped playing limp and lifeless and jumped out at Sherman, screaming a dark loud scream at him.

"Oh, Jeez!" Sherman said before ducking and pulled out his gun and shot at Golden Freddy's chest multiple times, which caused the creature to scream like one of the raptors from 'Jurassic Park' would when trying to attack it's prey and then just ran over to the door and unlocked it before running back into the spare room.

"I'll have to make a mental note to see if my heart didn't explode inside my chest because I have never been more terrified in my life" Sherman muttered before getting back up and then looked down at his watch to see that it was now 6 AM, his shift was now ending and giving Sherman a sense of relief throughout his body.

"Two more nights left, thank God only two left" Sherman said below his breath and walked out of the security office and out the building to see Mr. Peabody waiting outside with his moped.

"Hello, Sherman. Sorry I wasn't there last night to pick you up, business stuff, you wouldn't understand" Peabody joked as Sherman walked towards the moped and got into the sidecar.

"Sherman, are you alright?" asked the white beagle softly as he was concerned for his son.

"I'm alright, it's just... working in the dark at night... it just was more scarier than I thought it would be" Sherman said softly.

"Do you wanna quit? I can call the manager and say you're resigning" the dog offered, but Sherman spoke up.

"No, I can go two more nights" he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Peabody, wanting to be sure his son was okay working with something that scared him and possibly may affect his mental health.

"I'll quit when the two nights are done. Two nights and then I'll quit, I promise. Then I can take up a different job next Summer, I don't feel like I wanna work anymore for the rest of the Summer after this" Sherman said. Peabody then smiled and ran his paw through his son's hair.

"Okay, if that's what you wanna do, I'm fine with it" Peabody said. Once that was taken care of, the dog drove his son and himself home back to the penthouse.

**A/N: Sorry if Night 3 felt rushed, but I just couldn't wait to have Golden Freddy make his first appearance, as well as Springtrap make a cameo and even though not visibly, Balloon Boy made a small cameo as well. Night 4 is where things start to get really serious. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Night 4 Part 1

** A/N: Night 4 is when I promised you all that stuff would get even more serious. You'll see what I mean once you start reading it. Sherman encountered Golden Freddy, and he saw Springtrap in the corner in the spare room. Enjoy.**

Sherman decided that a hot shower was what he needed after his scary encounter with Golden Freddy. But once the shower was done, Sherman remembered something.

"That rabbit suit in the storage closet, the one totally trashed and moldy that looked like Bonnie. Why was it twitching and not limp and lifeless like that Golden Freddy one was before?" Sherman asked himself as he walked to his computer and opened up a 'Google' search tab and typed in 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Suits' and all that came up was news articles about the missing kids. Sherman clicked on one of them and it showed a crime scene that looked like the storage closet and there was that different colored Bonnie suit with caution tape surrounding it.

"Mysterious suspect uses a Freddy Fazbear character spring-lock suit" Sherman read aloud but stopped when he then highlighted 'Spring-lock suit' and clicked the 'Search' button on the tool-bar and was taken to more search results. Once finding one, he clicked on one and read a magazine article.

"Now the magic of Disneyland 'Meet and Greets' can happen at local New York City family pizzeria 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' with the new 'Spring-lock Suits'. These suits are meant for animatronic endo-skeletons as well as humans like the characters you see at a theme park, giving kids the experience of seeing Freddy and all his friends, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy offstage" Sherman read aloud to himself. This probably explained how the suspect was able to fool the kids.

"However, an employee was severely injured after the springs inside the suit came loose and dug into his skin, causing permanent tissue damage in his skin and muscle tissue, even a few nearly ruptured organs, which could have lead to death if he had not gotten out of the suit quickly in time. The suits were quickly taken out of commission after that horrible accident" Sherman read. Questions kept flooding through Sherman's head, questions he wanted answered more than anything.

"Why would these things still be in the back room if they were taken out of commission? It doesn't make any sense. Why would someone just leave the suit there to rot?" Sherman asked.

"Hopefully I can dig deeper into this thing tomorrow at work" Sherman said to himself before closing his computer and going into the kitchen to get a snack.

**11:30 PM**

Sherman's alarm went off and he woke up startled and covered in sweat. This was the only time Sherman was grateful enough for his alarm to wake him up, he had a bad dream about that old rotten Bonnie Spring-lock suit and the alarm went off the minute it was about to grab Sherman's throat.

"I hope I don't have anymore nightmares after these next two nights are over with" Sherman said as he decided to go take another shower before he went to work. After the shower, Sherman decided to put on a black long sleeved v-neck shirt, and then put on a pair of dark blue jeans before putting the utility belt on.

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can buy a car and no longer have to stay in this Hell-Hole" Sherman said and walked out the door and then called a cab to take him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Once Sherman got in there, he just ran straight to the security office and locked the doors. The phone began ringing and picked it up in the middle of the first ring.

"Hello?" Sherman asked.

"Hello? Hello? Hey... wow... day four, um, I knew you could do it" the guy on the other line said nervously. Sherman wondered why the guy was acting more nervous than usual this time.

"Hey listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. It's been kinda a bad night for me here" the guy said, but there was something else in the background. The sound sounded like banging, something was banging on the door.

"What on Earth?" Sherman asked himself as he let the guy continue talking.

"Ummm, I'm kinda glad I recorded messages for you, when I did of course" there was scratching noises in the background this time besides the banging.

"Hey, um could you do me a favor? Maybe you could check inside those suits in the back room?" the guy asked.

"Inside the suits? Aren't they just metal endo-skeletons or something?" Sherman wondered as he kept on listening. There was some form of music playing in the background this time, Sherman recognized the creepy jingle as the song 'Toreator' song from the opera 'Carmen'.

"No, oh no" the guy said as well as a hearty laugh was heard over the phone. Then a loud high pitched scream was heard and then static before a dial-tone was heard.

"Hello? You okay? Hello!?" Sherman exclaimed. He then hung up the phone and made sure the doors were locked and the blinds were down as well.

"May as well get started on that pizza and drink that was left for me. Might be the last time I ever eat anything good again" Sherman said as he walked over to the mini-fridge and took the pizza and drink.

"Who's there?" Sherman called out as he heard footsteps throughout the entire hallways. Once they stopped, Sherman sat down in the office chair and started on the pizza and drank his soda.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Sherman. It's just this night and then you're done after the next night" Sherman said to calm himself down. When he tried to look at where everyone was on the cameras, the screen went totally black.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Sherman said to himself banging on the keyboard with his fist but nothing happened. A loud click was made and the doors opened up slowly by themselves and the blinds fell down by themselves as well.

"Anyone there? Hello?" Sherman asked in fear. The lights then went out and something sounded like it was powering down, assumingly the power generators.

"Oh no" Sherman whimpered. The creepy tune from the phone started to play and Sherman looked to the door on his left to see Freddy's lit up eyes and teeth lighting on and off in rhythm of the creepy tune. After a short while the tune stopped and Sherman felt his heart racing in his chest and was on the verge of crying out of complete fear.

"G-Go away! I've got a gun! D-D-Don't make me use it!" Sherman warned. But all Freddy did was give out his hearty bear laugh as the creepy tune kept on playing and his eyes and teeth lit on and off over and over. Soon, it was pitch black and the tune stopped playing as well as Freddy's eyes and teeth stopped lighting up.

"Please don't stuff me in a suit. I don't wanna die" Sherman begged at he pulled the flashlight off his belt and turned it on to reveal Freddy right in front of him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Freddy gave off a high pitch shriek and charged at Sherman, which caused him to black out and drop his flashlight, and once the flashlight hit the floor, it broke to pieces, and the batteries fell out.

"Hey everyone! I found the night-guard!" Freddy called out. Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy arrived into the room within a matter of seconds after the power came back on.

"He be a skinny young lad" Foxy said inspecting the unconscious Sherman.

"Well once he get him into a suit, he can be happy with us forever" Bonnie said with a small chuckle. Freddy then grabbed Sherman by his ankles and began dragging Sherman out of the security office.

**A/N: Looks like night 4 was the night Sherman had to get captured by Freddy and all his friends, and Phone Guy died too. But will Sherman meet his fate by being stuffed into a suit? Or will something else happen? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Night 4 part 2

** A/N: Well, Sherman's worst fear has been realized, he's been captured by the dreaded animatronics. But will he be stuffed into a suit? Or will he get lucky and break free from their evil grasp? Well now that question is about to be answered. So, without further delay, enjoy.**

** 5:15 AM**

Sherman's vision was blurry and couldn't make out where he was. He groaned and blinked his eyes in order to try and make his vision less blurry and it succeeded.

"Huh? What happened?" Sherman then looked down at himself and found himself tied up to a wooden chair in the backstage area where all the maintenance tools were and gasped.

"Oh no!" Sherman said now beginning to struggle in his bindings, but no success.

"He's awake everyone" a voice said. Sherman then looked in front of him to see Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica standing in front of him.

"Ahh!" Sherman shouted. Now the auburn teen was now jumping in his seat like a jumping bean. Freddy then looked behind Sherman and gave a firm nod. A pair of yellow hands held Sherman down by his shoulders. Sherman looked up to see Golden Freddy behind him. Sherman was about to scream for help but he then felt something cover up his mouth. Sherman found out it was a pink handkerchief being tied around his mouth by Bonnie.

"Shh, it's early in the morning. Everybody's trying to sleep. Don't want you waking the whole neighborhood up now, don't we?" Bonnie asked. Sherman was now terrified, all he could do now was let loose tears fall from his eyes and whimper underneath the gag Bonnie placed on his mouth.

"Well look we have here everybody, we have a rule breaker" Freddy said with his hands placed on his hips with a smirk on his robotic face.

"Argh! And what rule may he be breakin' Freddy?" Foxy asked the bear, playing along with whatever he had planned for poor Sherman.

"He's not wearing a suit. That's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Freddy said.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Bonnie asked. The other animatronics shook their heads and looked down on him.

"But don't worry. We've got a SPECIAL suit for you" Chica said getting in Sherman's face, making him whimper in fright in the process. In between his whimpering, Sherman noticed the moldy old Golden Bonnie Spring-Lock suit standing in the shadows as the animatronics tormented the boy. He wondered why that was standing there watching him, and why the other animatronics payed no attention to his presence in the room at all.

"You're sure right we do, Chica. It's right over there" Freddy said pointing to the wooden table with a Freddy Fazbear suit, a spare one, lying down limp and lifeless on the table.

"Don't be nervous, matey. It don't hurt as much as they say it do" Foxy said in fake reassurance. Sherman began giving off muffled shouts of words underneath his gag. Freddy grabbed his shirt collar and pulled the captive night-guard towards him.

"Begging. Begging won't do you any good! It never did any good for us!" Freddy shouted in his face. Sherman was confused now, what did he mean by that?

"We were innocent kids like you once. But then it happened. We lost our lives to that dreaded man with that security badge. He killed us! We've sworn revenge ever since" Freddy explained. Sherman wanted to explain he wasn't their killer at the top of his lungs but had no luck due to being gagged by Bonnie.

"Untie him, and take the gag off" Freddy ordered. Foxy was the one to comply with the bear's commands and then as Sherman was released from the bindings, his arms were grabbed by Bonnie and Chica.

"Alright, it's suit time" Golden Freddy said clapping his hands after several minutes of silence. Freddy took the head off the suit and then ordered Bonnie and Chica hold Sherman down on the table too.

"I'm not the guy! I'm serious! Lemme go!" Sherman begged. Sherman then noticed a small tear under Bonnie's left arm. Since his legs weren't being held down, Sherman kicked Bonnie's side and the force of the kick was so hard, Bonnie was flung back a bit and the tear grew bigger.

"Aaahhh!" Bonnie exclaimed in huge pain, and letting go of Sherman's arm in the process. Sherman then kicked Chica in her stomach and made her screech loud, let go, and fall into a pile of animatronic masks. Freddy then tried to grab Sherman but the teen grabbed a screwdriver sitting on the tool bench and stabbed Freddy in the back with it, and made a huge tear in it as well.

"Wait, where'd that other guy go?" Sherman thought to himself. The Spring-Lock Bonnie suit was nowhere to be found, nowhere to be seen, at all. His attention was then turned back to Freddy who's tear in his back exposed something quite disturbing. A small arm that belonged to a child with a light blue sleeve covering it and had dried blood stains on it's fingers.

"Oh my God" Sherman whispered. Freddy then turned his head around to face Sherman, 'Exorcist' style with his eyes narrowed down into angry slits. Sherman then ran back towards the security office and locked the doors.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! There was someone inside that suit!" Sherman exclaimed. A gentle beeping filled the air and Sherman saw it was his watch alarm, informing him that his shift was now over and didn't have to spend anymore time inside this place. Sherman then just ran out the door and didn't bother looking to the animatronic characters that had returned to their proper places on the stage and then saw Mr. Peabody standing by his moped waiting for him.

"Sherman, are you alright? You're sweaty" the beagle told his son.

"I'm fine. I'd rather not talk about it right now" Sherman said getting into the side-car.

"Are you sure?" Peabody asked.

"Please can we just go home? Rough day at work's really gotten to me" Sherman said. Peabody then recalled what he said to himself before he took the job at Freddy's.

**"Poor kid, he works so hard. Sometimes even harder than me" **

That echoed throughout Peabody's head as he showed concern for his son. The beagle only hoped after he got the car he'd get the old fun loving Sherman back and he won't take another job until he graduates high school.

"Alright. But promise me something" Peabody asked. Sherman then looked up at his father.

"What?" he asked.

"Promise me that... after you get your check and buy that car... you'll quit the job and won't get another one until you graduate high school or college?" Peabody asked. Sherman then looked down at his lap and sighed. Maybe that was what had to be done after this. The job had given him hallucinations, and it almost cost him his life, Foxy even bit his leg. Sherman knew his dad was right, after night five, no more working, he swore.

"I promise. No more work after this" Sherman said. Peabody smiled and kisses his son's forehead.

"Thank you son, I just don't want you working so much you'll risk yourself having a heart attack" Peabody said. With that said, they drove home.

**A/N: Night Four has been completed, thank God! Now that Sherman learned that there was a dead body hidden inside the Freddy animatronic, he now starts to wonder the truth of what's really the reasoning behind this place being haunted. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	10. All is RevealedPrepare for Battle

** A/N: This chapter isn't the beginning of night 5, but a chapter where everything is revealed, and what Sherman plans to do about it, as well as an unlikely accomplice wanting to help him end the terror of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Let's dive into the answers now, shall we? Enjoy!**

When Sherman got home, he took a hot shower. But while standing there as the water soaked his hair and skin, Sherman began remembering something, something Freddy said to him before he was about to be stuffed into a suit.

**"We were innocent kids like you once. But then it happened. We lost our lives to that dreaded man with that security badge. He killed us! We've swore revenge ever since"**

Those words made Sherman wonder about several things. What happened to those five missing kids? Were the bodies ever found? Was the murderer caught and faced justice? Sherman then just got out of the shower, putting on a pair of black sweatpants that were meant for lounging around at home, and a long sleeve pajama shirt with a dark blue milky-way galaxy design on the front of the shirt. Sherman also had the towel he used to dry himself off hanging from his neck due to the fact he was drying his hair off and then just left it on his neck to gently nuzzle his neck.

"I need to dig deeper than I thought. There has to be an explanation for what Freddy told me" Sherman said as he opened his laptop, and went onto a Google Search tab.

"Alright, fingers crossed I find out what happens here" Sherman said as he typed in 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Murders' and clicked 'Search'. Sherman was then taken to yet another news blog which showed several interviews about the killings.

'One birthday party attendee noticed five kids, quite possibly from a separate birthday party being lead to the back by a yellow version of Bonnie the Bunny' the first interview read. So that meant the killer had been using a Spring-Lock suit of Golden Bonnie.

'According to the security cameras, the killer was identified as 34-year-old Vincent Malcolm. Unfortunately after Vincent had comitted the gruesome deed, all the cameras went totally black and his whereabouts remain unknown to this day' another interview read.

"So he was never caught. He must have been hiding inside that Spring-Lock suit in the back to make it look like it had been empty" Sherman said to himself. Everything had started beginning to make sense now. But what about the dead body inside Freddy that Sherman had seen in the back room? Does that mean the bodies were never found either? Sherman then scrolled down and read another news clipping.

'Three months after the Vincent Malcolm murders. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is in deep troubles with the health department. A father, who took his daughter to the restaurant to celebrate her recent victory in her soccer team noticed a foul odor coming from the animatronics as well as seeing mucus leaking from their eyes, mouths, and under their arms as well' the article read.

"Oh God! That arm belonged to one of the five murdered kids" Sherman said to himself, starting to get more disturbed by this by the minute, he felt like he could puke at any moment.

'Due to the mysterious odor emitting from Freddy and all his friends, the family Pizzeria closes down due to health reasons and is not due to open back up until the management raises enough money to clean the premises top to bottom' Sherman read to himself, it explained why there were no security guard uniforms, they had to be sold to help reopen the place. Before Sherman read anything else, he took out his phone and dialed Penny's phone number.

"C'mon, please pick up, Penny" Sherman said tapping his foot and clutching his leg tightly.

"Hello?" Penny's voice said on the other line.

"Penny, hi. It's Sherman" the redhead replied in relief.

"Oh, hey Sherman. What's up?" asked Penny.

"You know that place I was working at? Freddy Fazbear's? I think you'd better come over here, I'll explain it from there" Sherman said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon" Penny said. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

After thirty minutes, Penny arrived at the penthouse and went into Sherman's room.

"Hey cutie" Sherman said hugging Penny and kissing her cheek.

"Hey. So what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Penny. Sherman directed Penny over to the computer and had her read all the articles.

"Oh my God. I think I might puke at this" Penny said in disgust. Sherman then sat down next to her and explained everything that happened to him on his fourth night.

"Well, you're okay now, that's what matters. But what about this?" Penny asked pointing to the computer.

"I'm not sure, but I'm assuming that the kids are angry. They possessed the animatronics they were stuffed in and wanted to get even with this 'Vincent' guy who killed them" Sherman explained.

"Wow, looks like you actually learned something from watching all those scary movies with Hayden, huh?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is, the guy is still in the restaurant and wants to kill me. Or even better, let the robots do the dirty work for him" Sherman said. Penny then got a stern look and then stood up.

"Alright, it's settled" Penny said. Sherman then looked up.

"What's settled?" Sherman asked.

"I'm going to work with you tonight. We're gonna end this once and for all" Penny said.

"You, of all people, wanna go with me to the Hell on Earth I work at?" Sherman asked. Penny only nodded.

"Okay. Then I think I know what to do. We remove the bodies from the suits, and then if we kill Vincent in front of them then they'll be at peace" Sherman theorized.

"Then that's what we're gonna do. I'll need a cover-up to tell my mom so she doesn't know what I'm really doing. Who knows what she'll say? She probably won't believe I'm going murderer hunting with my boyfriend in a scary Chuck E. Cheese's" Penny said dialing her phone and going into the other room. She told her mom she was having a sleepover at a friend's house, and she got her friend, Amy to help keep her cover story believable in case Patty or Paul had called.

"Alright. She bought it, and I got someone to help keep my cover story believable" Penny explained. Sherman then went over to ask Mr. Peabody if Sherman could stay the night and he said she could. Now all they had to do was wait until it was time to go to work.

**11:00 PM**

Sherman had woken up from the alarm he had set to have them wake up a little bit earlier than usual. Since this was his last night, he'd pretty much be willing to spend it hunting a murderer and putting the souls of innocent children to rest in peace. Sherman woke up and tip-toed quietly to the kitchen without waking Penny up.

"Alright, I just gotta get a few knives and then I'll wake Penny up so we can get to the Pizzeria" Sherman whispered to himself. Sherman did his best not to make any noise to wake up Mr. Peabody, who was asleep on the couch watching 'Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'. Sherman made his way to the cutlery in the kitchen and took two large knives off it and then went back into his room quietly.

"Penny, wake up. It's time" Sherman whispered into Penny's ear, when he got close to the bed. The blonde woke up and looked to Sherman with a nod. She got dressed along with Sherman.

"Here, you're gonna need it" Sherman said handing her a knife. Penny took it and slid the blade under her belt to make it stay close to her at all costs before putting on a purple tank top and wearing a light green hooded jacket over it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? There's a fifty fifty chance you might die tonight" Sherman asked.

"Sherman, if there's one thing I've learned after making sure Grunion got what she deserved and riding in the WABAC together, it's that I'll follow you anywhere. Even to the end of the universe" Penny said. Sherman then gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips and then the two broke apart so Sherman could dress into a pair of red skinny jeans, a light gray long-sleeved shirt with a Pikachu on the front, as well as putting on his security belt.

"Ready?" asked Sherman as he put the knife under his belt strap.

"Ready" Penny nodded. They both then tip toed down to the elevator and went down, being careful not to wake up Peabody from his nap in front of the TV.

"I called a cab the minute I woke up. He said he'd be here in about twelve minutes" Sherman said. Once the two teens made their way to the lobby, they saw the cab parked by the sidewalk.

"Let's go catch a murderer" Sherman said before opening the door for Penny and then getting in last in the cab. The two then made their way to Sherman's last night at 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

**A/N: And so begins... Night Five! And yes, the appearance of Spring-Trap, A.K.A. The Purple Man. But it's a good thing Sherman's got Penny for back-up. Night five to begin in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
